Chased
by blossom734
Summary: Rose has been stuck in Camp Half-Blood for two years, and her godly parent has yet to claim her. She's always wanted for something to happen, but when the time comes, her destiny begins to unwravel before her eyes, and she finds herself wishing everything was normal again. But things will never be normal for Rose, especially when the gods want you dead. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read:**

**Yeah, I think it's a suckish title too. :) **

**I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. If so, many of those deceased campers would still be alive.**

**I have had experience with writing on this site, so...yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi. My name is Rose. Rose Emerson.

I should probably tell you about myself before you hear my story. There are a few important things you should know.

For one, I've been at a camp for two years.

The camp, named Camp Half-Blood, is where people like me go to train and learn how to survive. And I'm sick of the place.

Second-I'm an orphan.

I don't know my mom or my dad, and ever since I came to camp, I haven't been able to remember anything from my childhood. Everything before coming to camp is gone.

And lastly, I am a demigod.

Demigod. Half mortal, half god. And if you don't believe me, than fine. Enjoy your life as a carefree mortal, where monsters don't try to rip you apart every five minutes.

Camp Half-Blood is actually a pretty cool place. It's home to hundreds of demigods like me, but most of them have been claimed by their godly parent. I haven't, but I know my dad is a god. I don't know how, I just...know.

I came to camp when I was nine. The memory is fuzzy, but it's still there.

I was sprinting towards the borderline, with my guardian satyr, Leaf. (Yeah, a satyr. Half man, half goat. And yes, his name is Leaf. Don't tease him about it; trust me, you do _not _want to make a satyr angry.)

Anyway, there were all kinds of terrifying monsters at our heels. It was even scarier at the time, as I didn't know what the Hades was going on.

One monster...a ram with an eagle's head, I believe (don't ask), knocked me to the ground, and Leaf came back to save me. The rest of the monsters gathered around me, and Leaf got knocked aside.

I was completely weaponless, and was about to be killed when suddenly, the earth rumbled violently, and the creatures were sucked into the ground.

A little much to bear for a nine-year-old, right?

I loved camp at first, but began to hate it when others refused to be around me. I don't know why, but I just didn't...fit in.

But there was one kid who wasn't like the others. He was a son of Hermes, and also the first to befriend me. Maybe he was used to it. The Hermes cabin welcomes new kids all the time.

His name is Kyle Walsh, and he's my best (and only) friend here at camp.

However, after I discovered who my father is, and just how powerful I was, I learned that I was a big target.

Now that I look back, I wish it could've stayed that way.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Hate it? This is just an intruductory chapter; the next few are where it gets interesting.**

**-blossom734**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I thought I would update every other day, but as you can see, that didn't happen. **

**I'd already written this story on my laptop, but I decided to make a few changes before I put it on Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will. ;)**

* * *

I woke to shuffling.

I blinked, sitting up in my bunk, meeting the shocked face of Barch Thrift.

"Rose..." Barch began awkwardly, slowly placing my bag on the floor next to my bed. "What are you doing up? You usually don't wake for another hour."

"We were _not _looking through your stuff." His brother, Daniel popped up next to him, grinning at me. Barch glared at him.

"Don't make it obvious!" He whispered fiercely. The two twins shuffled away, muttering to each other.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. The Hermes cabin is full of suprises. You might wake up stripped of your precious belongings, or with permanent marker drawings on your face. You always had to be alert.

I checked my bag. Everything was still there, thank the gods.

Not that I had many valuable things. All I had were a few photos of me and Kyle, along with my camp necklace, which I didn't wear much. It didn't feel right when I put it on.

There was also a black bracelet that I had. I don't know where I got it, or why I still had it.

It's frustrating, not remembering things.

I don't know if I ever had friends, or what schools I went to, where I lived before, or who raised me. It drives me insane.

I quickly showered (It was a good thing not everyone was awake yet-it gets hectic in the morning, when everyone wants to be ready first), changing into my camp clothes.

Today was probably going to be like any other day- bright and sunny, with the same routine, activities, and another twenty-four hours without a father.

When I opened the cabin door, I was shocked. Storm clouds were gathering over camp. Was that _rain _falling from the sky? It never rains at Camp Half-Blood.

The campers that were awake seemed to notice, watching the skies from inside of their cabins.

"Zeus must be upset about something." Someone said from behind me, and I turned around to see Kyle.

He grinned, emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. His curly hair was still wild, as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Hi. Heard the twins tried to steal from you."

I nodded. "First time they've tried. If I hadn't woken up sooner, I would've been robbed blind."

"That's why children of Hermes are so fun. We keep you on your toes."

I laughed. "Nothing's ever been more true. So, what do you think's up with this?" I asked, gesturing to the sky.

Kyle shrugged. "Like I said, maybe Zeus is just mad. Do you think Dionysus snuck a drink in or something?"

"So he would punish _all _of us for that?"

"Possibly."

The rain eventually went away, but the storm clouds stayed, hanging over camp like a shadow.

I aimed my bow at the target, pulling back the arrow. I don't know how huntresses can do this kind of stuff; it's hard enough to hold the weapon alone, but to hit a target? No way.

I let the arrow loose, and it zipped through the air, missing the target by about a foot. Chiron, who had been watching my practice, walked over to me, tail swishing.

"Try to hold the bow straight." He offered, kneeling down to adjust the position of the bow. "You have to have a steady hold on it. If you were to misfire in battle, you could end up wounding one of your comrades."

I lowered the bow. "Why do I have to do this anyway? I'm obviously not made for archery."

Chiron's mouth formed a thin line. He thought I didn't, but I knew he'd been testing me to decide who my father was. Apollo? Definitely not. I hate archery and poetry, and I stink at healing and have no musical ability whatsoever. Hephaestus? Chiron had enrolled me in a metalworking class the previous year, and I'd performed terribly. No signs for Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, or any other male god.

Chiron says it's not talent that defines who your Olympian parent is, (heck, he says he's met a tomboy daughter of Aphrodite once) but I've shown no abilities, powers, or anything over the years. He's stumped.

I've overheard him talking to Dionysus once about me being the daughter of a minor god, but if that's the case, I'll never be claimed. You see, just shy of a decade ago, the major and minor gods had gotten into a fight, which resulted in Zeus destroying all of their cabins and children. It was a bit harsh, if you ask me.

Back to the present.

Chiron answered my question with no hesitation.

"May I ask, Rose, what would you do in battle if your sword had been destroyed or lost, you were facing a group of monsters, and all you had to defend yourself with was a bow?"

I fell silent. He did have a point.

"Here." Chiron said, and he held the bow steady as I equipped an arrow. "Ready? One...two...three!"

The arrow went flying, landing dead-center on the target.

I looked up at Chiron. "Thanks."

He nodded. "You're dismissed. Come on, it's six o' clock; time for dinner."

The first flash of lightning lit the sky after dinner. At first, no one paid no mind to it, but when the loud rumble of thunder occured, campers exchanged nervous glances.

As if in response, the earth underneath us shook violently.

"Remain calm!" Chiron announced, though his tail was flicking nervously. "Everything will be alright. There's just been a minor-"

He was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking dangerously close to Thalia's tree. Peleus the dragon began to pace around the tree, and the ground rumbled once again.

Chiron clapped his hands.

"Well, why don't all of you retire early tonight? The storm will pass. Until then, stay in your cabins, and _do not _leave."

As everyone began to file in the cabins, whispering to one another, Chiron shot me a glance. His eyes were filled with sorrow, as if he was looking at my grave.

He caught me staring, and looked away quickly.

With that, I made my way into the Hermes cabin.

Nothing could prepare me for the dream I had that night.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This wasn't that interesting (*sigh*), but I swear on the Styx the next one will. Until then, well...bye!**

**Nanu Kitty: Thank you for reading and reviewing! First reviewer! :D**


End file.
